Hormonas
by Princesita Paau
Summary: En esta historia, Bella se deja llevar por sus hormonas. Y todo termina siendo un lio. Lean para ver de que se trata. No sirvo para hacer sumarys OneShot


Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego con los personajes =D

* * *

**BPov**

Estaba en sala trabajando desde mi laptop. Mire el reloj y me di cuenta que en una hora debía pasar a buscar a Nessie del jardín de infantes.

Ya tenía todo preparado para una cena especial que había hecho para mi familia, ya que tenía una gran noticia para contarles. Mis emociones estaban al límite. Estaba tan feliz por esto.

Agarre las llaves de mi auto y me puse a manejar para ir a Cullen´s inc., e ir a ver a mi hermoso marido del trabajo ya que no lo veía desde esta mañana. Lo quería sorprender por una vez y se me ocurrió que ir a visitarlo sería perfecto. Él, junto a sus hermanos, eran dueños de la empresa. Ya que Carlisle había decidido ser médico. Cuando los chicos tuvieron edad suficiente, se les dejo a cargo la empresa de su abuelo.

Aparque mi auto en el estacionamiento y me dirigí al gran edificio.

-Buenas tardes, Sra. Cullen – me dijo amablemente Ángela. Ella era la secretaria del piso. Todos en la empresa ya me conocían a mí y a Alice y Rosalie. Por sus respectivos esposos. Nos pasábamos seguidos por aquí.

-Buenas tardes, Ángela. Cuantas veces te dije que me llames Bella? – le pregunte en un tono juguetón. Nos llevábamos bien, éramos amigas. Y además odiaba las formalidades - Vengo a ver a Edward. ¿El está en alguna junta o algo por el estilo? – le pregunte por si a caso

-No, Bella. ¿Le aviso que llego? – me dijo tomando el teléfono

-No, gracias. Quiero sorprenderlo

-Entonces no la hago esperar más – me dijo en un tono cálido. Y con una mano me señalo el ascensor.

Subí al ascensor hasta el su piso. Pero antes decidí pasar por los despachos a saludar a Jazz y a Em.

En el ascensor, para mi vergüenza casi tropiezo. Pero lo peor es que aterrice sobre una mujer.

-Oye, mira por donde caminas – me dijo enojada. Fue muy ofensiva. Pronto ella sacó un peine de su bolso y comenzó a arreglar su rubio y largo pelo. No estaba despeinada, seguramente debía ser una de esas arpías que Edward me había contado que se hacen las grandes empresarias para poder meterse en la cama de algún que otro empresario. Realmente lo siento por su próxima víctima.

Trate de calmarme y cuando llegamos al piso, ambas bajamos. Espero no volverla a ver jamás.

Rápidamente fui a la recepción a ver si los chicos estaban. Estaba hablando con la secretaria cuando de pronto una voz se escucha detrás de mí.

-Hola Belly-Bop!! – me dijo Emmett atrás mío. Prácticamente gritando como si fuera solo una cancha de futbol en vez de en su empresa. Salte de sorpresa.

-Ay, Em… Algún día me vas a matar – le dije poniendo una mano en mi corazón.

-Tonterías Bella. Si tú sobrevives por ti misma, yo no te podría matar, creo que nadie podría. – me dijo dándome un fuerte abrazo.

-Ja ja ja muy gracioso Em – le dije en tono sarcástico, mientras trataba de soltarme de sus enormes brazos

-Obviamente, pequeña. Nada se compara a la gracia de Emmett el…. – se quedo pensativo. Yo lo miré para ver que inteligente cosa se le ocurrida decir - … oh, espera… que rima con gracia?

Rodé los ojos y me reí. De verdad Emmett era un genio de los negocios, pero a veces podía ser tan tonto.

-¿Así que me has venido a visitar? Ay, lo sé soy irresistible. – me dijo con confianza

-Si, Em, irresistible… ahora me voy a ver a Edward. Nos vemos más tarde – le dije

-Nos vemos más tarde, hermanita - me dijo y me guiñó el ojo.

Me fui a buscarlo por su oficina. Mire mi reloj. Tenía solo veinte minutos para poder saludarlo e irnos a buscar a Nessie.

Fui caminando hacia su oficina que quedaba al final del pasillo.

Mire por el vidrio que lo separaba de todo y ahí estaba él. Con su traje bien arreglado. Su pelo bronce desordenado como siempre. Tenía el aire de un modelo a de un empresario.  
Luego de un tiempo de quedarme babeando… digo mirando, me di cuenta de que estaba hablando con alguien. ¿Entro o no entro? Que yo recordara, hoy no tenía ninguna reunión importante. Y Ángela me dijo que no estaba en una junta.

Pero había algo raro acá. Su compañía le estaba tomando de las manos, a Edward  
Ahora sí que estaba intrigada. ¿Su empresario era gay?

Me entre a reír como una loca, pero a la vez estaba tratando de quedarme quieta y lo mas callada posible. Seguramente las personas que me estaban viendo pensaban que estaba demente. Una empresa con este prestigio, y yo la loca que pareciera que estuviera riéndome sola. La verdad, pobre Edward. Lo lamento mucho por el…. Y sus… locas clientes.

Me acerque de vuelta a la escena, pero todo cambio drásticamente. De inmediato pare de reír. Esto ya no era gracioso para nada.

Aquel "empresario gay" se acaba de convertir rápidamente, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en la perra rubia teñida que se metía en la cama de los empresarios, con la que me tropecé en el ascensor.

Pero eso no era todo… Edward rápidamente se levanto de su asiento y la abrazó fuertemente mientras le susurraba algo en su oído. Le pasaba las manos por su espalda y parecía como si la estuviera conteniendo. Él había caído en su trampa. Obviamente se iba a quedar con ella, si era una modelo, como él.

Sabía que estaba siendo irracional, pero no podía evitarlo. En mi estado, mis hormonas estaban hasta mi límite más alto

Lagrimas comenzaban a salirme por mis ojos y no lo soporte mas.

Salí lo más discreta posible de ahí, tratando de no llamar la atención.

Entré al ascensor y por suerte no había nadie. Apoyé mi espalda contra la pared del ascensor y respiré hondo tratando de calmarme. Pero era imposible. Me mire al espejo de ahí y tenía toda la cara manchada de lagrimas. Mis ojos estaban rojos y tenia rayado de el poco rímel que me había puesto.

Miré mi reloj. Ya faltaban cinco minutos, tenía que ir a buscar a Nessie.

Llegue a planta baja y traté de hacer que Ángela no me viera en este estado, sino le contaría a la persona que ahora no tengo ganas de ver.

Dirigirme a la puerta principal, fue todo un éxito. Casi logro que nadie me viera, pero cuando fui al estacionamiento me encontré con Jazz que estaba estacionando su auto. Entre rápidamente, me puse el cinturón de seguridad y me fui. Pero cuando vi el espejo retrovisor, vi a Jazz mirándome confundido.

-Bella!!! – pude escuchar que me llamaba. Pero no iba a contestarle. Porque ya me había ido.

Traté de manejar con más cuidado posible. Pero al mismo tiempo muy rápido. Si mi padre me viera, me daría una multa, y un sermón de media hora por todos los años que he vivido con el Jefe Swan, no haber aprendido absolutamente nada.

Llegue rápidamente al jardín de infantes un poco tarde. Y allí vi a mi hermosa princesita esperándome. Tan bella como siempre. Ella tenía mi pelo. Cabello castaño oscuro, ondulado, pero corto. Y tenía los ojos de su padre. Unas bellas esmeraldas verdes. Bien brillantes.

Antes de bajar del auto, me traté de arreglar lo mejor que pude. Mi niña no tenía la culpa y no podía verme en ese estado. Me baje del auto y me fui a saludar a la maestra, que siempre tan atenta era.

-Hola, Bella – me dijo ella.

-Hola, Srta. Adam – le dije formalmente. Ella asintió y se volteo para llamar a mi hija

–A ver, a ver… vienen a buscar a una hermosa princesita de cuentos. Esta vez no es un rey quien la viene a buscar – ella dijo con una risita. Ayer le había tocado venir a buscarla, Edward, porque yo estaba terminando un trabajo. Hoy decidí venir yo. – pero es una reina Bellísima.

Me lo dijo con su perfecto acento italiano. Esta vez yo me reí. Hasta mi hija de cinco años y su maestra sabían lo que significaba mi nombre en italiano. Y siempre me cargaban, ella era la más hermosa.

Reneesme pronto salió corriendo, dándole un pequeño abrazo a su querida maestra y ganando un beso en la mejilla de parte de ella.

Luego salió corriendo hacia el exterior y me abrazó muy muy fuerte.  
Le di un beso en su pelo. Era tan hermosa y tan cariñosa siempre conmigo.

Estaba a punto de llorar. Estúpidas hormonas!

-Te pasa algo, mami? – me dijo ella en un tono suavecito. Me separe un poco de ella para mirarla, pero pronto me arrepentí. Ya que allí veía los ojos de Edward. Y empecé a revivir todo lo que ocurrió en la oficina.

_No, Bella. No llores. No en frente de tu hija._

-No, no me pasa nada, Nessie. – le dije tratando de calmarme. – qué tal si vamos un rato a la plaza a jugar.

A ella se le iluminaron los ojitos y comenzó a saltar de alegría. Me hacia acordar a Alice.

-Creo que eso es un sí – le dije con una pequeña risa. Amaba verla feliz

Nos subimos al auto, y maneje hasta la plaza que a ella más le gustaba cuando salíamos los fines de semana a pasear en familia. Quedaba un poco lejos, pero manejar me ayudaría a poner mis sentimientos en orden.

Pronto llegamos y nos dirigimos a esa hermosa plaza. Por atrás había una caminata por el bosque, que cuando íbamos con Alice, ella se quedaba jugando con Nessie, y Edward y yo íbamos a caminar de la mano. Que romántico. Pero ahora dudaba de todo. Necesitaba estar sola.

-Ve, y juega con cuidado. Recuerda que tu heredaste mi torpeza – le dije tocando la punta de su nariz.

La verdad que podía ser un poco cierto. Pero ella era más agraciada que yo, para ser una niña de cinco años.

-Ay, mami. No te preocupes que no me va a pasar nada. Y además mira! - me dijo señalando a una niña – Te acuerdas de Katy, mi mejor amiga, ¿No?

Era cierto. Estaba tan perdida en mi mundo que no me había dado cuenta. Nessie y Katy eran las mejores amigas del mundo. Siempre estaban en nuestra casa, o ella iba a la suya. Eran muy unidas y hacían todo juntas.

-Oh, entonces ve y juega con ella.

Ella me dio un besito en la mejilla y se fue a jugar con ella.

La madre de Katy vino y se sentó a mi lado en el banco de esa plaza.

-Hola, Bella – me dijo alegremente. Angie era su nombre. Con ella nos llevábamos muy bien, éramos muy amigas. Ya que nuestras insistentes hijas no podían estar separadas una de la otra.

-Hola Angie. Qué hermoso día para venir a la plaza ¿No?

-La verdad que sí. Grandes mentes piensan igual – me dijo con una sonrisa

Nos quedamos en silencio por un rato

-Oye, Bella. Mañana las niñas no tienen escuela. ¿Querrá Nessie quedarse en casa con Katy? Hace rato que mi hija me lo viene pidiendo, pero yo se lo ocupado que tu y Edward están y que tal vez quisieran tiempo para ustedes con ella…. – la interrumpí

-No, Angie. Si no es problema para ti, seguramente Nessie estará encantada de ir. Son realmente inseparables. – le dije

-Si… - se dio la vuelta y le hizo unas señas para que las niñas vengan.

-Oye Nessie. ¿Te gustaría venir a casa para una pijamada de las mejores amigas, con Katy?

A ambas niñas le comenzaron a brillar los ojitos de alegría.  
Pero antes de contestar, Reneesme se acerco a mí y me abrazó. Esto no me lo esperaba

-¿Puedo ir mami? ¿Estarás bien sin mí? ¿Te quedarás con papi hasta que vuelva? - me dijo en un tono cariñoso.

Lagrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos. Ella estaba siendo muy dulce y no podía evitarlo. Edward y yo siempre demostrábamos cuanto nos queríamos con ella y cuando Edward estaba trabajando, yo siempre me quedaba con ella. Pero ahora me quedaría sola porque no solucione las cosas con mi marido. Tenía miedo de volver a casa y que Él me diga que no me quiere más y que nos dejaba para siempre.

Luche por verme lo más fuerte. Para mi niña.

-No te preocupes, bebé. Yo voy a estar bien. Y cuando llegues a casa mañana vamos a pasar la tarde juntas, ¿te parece? – le dije con ton contenido

-Si! Gracias mami! Eres la mejor mami de todas. Te quiero mucho – me dijo con tanto amor

Me levante y mire a Angie que estaba hablando con Katy. Pronto ella se levantó y me miró.

-Bella. Quieres que le preste ropa o vas a tu casa para traerme su mochila con las cosas que necesite. Sabes que si quieres tengo pijamas de más para ella. Como quieras

-No, voy a casa y le traigo sus cosas. Sabes que ella no puede dormir sin su muñeca que le regalo su tía Alice. Ni tampoco si su oso de peluche que le regalamos Edward y yo. De paso voy a buscar su ropa y su cepillo de dientes.

-Ok entonces. Yo me quedo aquí en la plaza jugando con las chicas y tu vuelves para aquí, así no tienes que hacer tanto viaje hasta mi casa.

-De acuerdo – le dije levantándome. – Voy a casa y en unos minutos vuelvo ¿Si?

Me fui caminando hacia mi auto y me dirigí a casa.

De camino, estaba pensando que le iba a decir a Edward si me lo encontraba en la casa. Era lo más probable que ya esté en casa, porque a esta hora ya termino de trabajar. Y saber eso me ponía más nervioso. Además tampoco sé lo que Jazz le dijo. Y tampoco tenía mi celular encima.

Pero yo salí abruptamente de la oficina por verla con la rubia que me hizo enojar. No estaba enojada con él. Y me puse mal por todo, y sumarle a eso el estrés y mis emociones. Y ahora tenía vergüenza de enfrentarlo. ¿Qué diablos le iba a decir?

Despeje mi cabeza, porque ya estaba aparcando el auto en la calle. No en el garaje porque ahora debía volver a salir.

Tenía el corazón en la boca en ese momento. Podía sentir mi pulso alocado.

Entré a casa y solté todo el aire que tenía conteniendo. La casa estaba vacía. Estaba todo oscuro. No había nadie. ¿Eso quería decir que seguía en su oficina con esa rubia?

_Oh, Bella. No seas perseguida. Lo más probable es que esté con Em y Jazz._

Sí, eso era.

Me apure a la habitación de Ness y me dirigí a poner todo en su mochilita.

A ver… sandalias, su manta, su peluche, su pequeño y adorable pijama de verano rosa (Idea de Alice) y su cepillo de dientes. Todo listo

Me colgué la mochila al hombro y me fui al coche.

Llegue a la plaza para darle todo a Angie. Allí estaban las tres jugando en las hamacas. Mi niña, pequeña. Como llegue a ser tan suertuda.

_Ay Bella, ya te estás poniendo melancólica_

Rápidamente, le di las cosas a Angie. Salude a Nessie y a Katy

-Bueno, Bella. Entonces mañana te llamo para arreglar cuando la dejo en tu casa ¿Ok? – me dijo Angie en la ventana de su auto.

-Ok. Llama a casa porque mi teléfono celular murió ahogado en la pecera esta mañana – le dije con vergüenza. Ella me miro confusa

-¿Cómo es que tu teléfono termino en la pecera?

-Es una larga y torpe historia – le dije suspirando. Nunca cambiaria

-De acuerdo. Entonces mañana te llamo a tu casa.

-Ok. Cuídense y a ti, pequeña princesa – le dije señalando a mi hija – pórtate bien y no hagas líos.

Ella me puso la cara de sorprendida de tal acusación y con su aire a angelito caído del cielo. Era imposible desconfiar de ella.

Le sople un beso y se fueron. Me quedé parada mirando como el auto se alejaba. Cuando salió de mi campo de visión, me aleje y me senté en el banco otra vez

Ya se acercaba el atardecer. Me encantaba ese momento, aquel paisaje anaranjado.

Fue en el crepúsculo, cuando Edward me propuso casamiento.

Allí, mis insistentes lágrimas salían sin control.

Lo único que rogaba era que Edward me perdonara por ser tan tonta y desconfiada. No de él, por supuesto. Sino de esas arpías y de mí.

Sin darme cuenta coloqué mis manos en mi vientre. Presentía a un hermoso bebito aquí. A un mini-Edward.

Hoy a la mañana me hice el test y salió positivo. Festeje de alegría. E hice una cita con el médico pronto. Esperaba decirlo pronto a todos sobre la noticia

Edward todavía no había vuelto a casa del trabajo. Por lo que me quede un rato dando vueltas por aquel hermoso parque, antes de que regrese y se preocupe por desaparecer.

Camine y camine. Mientras tanto, le hablaba a mi vientre, le cantaba canciones.

Pero luego, ya se había hacho un poco tarde. Decidí volver al auto.  
Me subí y me di cuenta de que estaba temblando. Subí la calefacción para calentarme.

Tenía mucha mucha hambre. Tenía ganas de comer helado de chocolate, con chispas de menta.  
Pase por la heladería y compre un kilo para llevarme a casa.  
También fui al supermercado para comprar algo para cenar.

Cuando me cerciore de que tenía todas las municiones para alimentar a una mujer embarazada muy hormonal, guarde todo en el auto y me dirigí finalmente a casa.

Siempre fui rara, y siempre lo seré. Hasta en el embarazo. Con Nessie me sucedió lo mismo. Las nauseas no llegaron hasta la segunda semana de mi embarazo. Pero en los días que no tenia nauseas comía para cuatro personas. Me costó un montón poder regresar a mi forma normal de cuerpo. Pero no lo podía evitar.

Luego de un tiempo de pensar y pensar, decidí que ya no me importaba la vergüenza que sentía. Yo extrañaba a Edward. Y lo quería ver, besar y contarle la noticia.

Pronto llegue a casa. Aparque el auto en el garaje y entré a casa.

Pero si no podía sentirme decepcionada, mi marido no estaba ahí. No había absolutamente nadie en casa.

Otra vez, sentía mis lagrimas salir. ¿Es que estará con Jazz y Em? ¿Seguirá en la oficina? ¿Con ella? ¿No me llamo para avisarme donde estaba?

Me fui a la cocina para ver si en el contestador, si había algún mensaje de él.

Pero no había nada. Ni una llamada.

¿Acaso nadie me extrañaba? ¿Nadie se preocupaba si estaba sola, o en compañía? ¿Nadie quería estar conmigo en esta noche de sábado? Ni siquiera mi marido. Y mi hijita, menos mal que se fue a la casa de su amiga y así no tenia que verme en este estado lamentable.

Sabía que capaz no estaba en lo cierto, o capaz que sí. Pero no podía evitar preguntármelo. Y tampoco podía evitar sentirme mal.

Sé fuerte. Por tu bebé

Fui a la cocina otra vez, pero con las bolsas de compras en la mano. Coloque todo en el refrigerador y me lleve el bote de helado a la cama. Decidí quedarme en la habitación de Nessie, ya que tenía el suelo acolchado, quedaba cerca de la cocina y en verdad o tenía ganas de subir las escaleras para ir hasta mi habitación. Me iba a quedar mirando una peli, con ese rico helado. Odio la menta. Pero hoy me parecía apetecible.

Por lo menos no estoy mezclando cosas raras. Suspire. Ya me iba a llegar la hora de hacerlo.

Pronto, y no sé en qué momento caí en un profundo sueño.

//////

Poco a poco, me fui levantando. Una luz me daba justo en la cara. Abrí mis ojos y me di cuenta de que la ventana estaba abierta. Tenía frio. Me acurruque en la cálida manta que encontré por ahí y cerré la ventana. El cielo estaba oscuro, pero igualmente entraba una luz impresionante.

Mire mi reloj de pulsera y me di cuenta que eran las seis y media de la mañana. Era todavía muy temprano.

Salí de su habitación y miré por la ventana a ver si Edward se había dignado a aparecer. Pero su auto no estaba afuera. Decidí no enojarme más de lo que estaba, por no aparecer y me dirigí a la cocina a buscar algo de comer.

Pero de pronto, escuché unos ruidos arriba. Me asusté. ¿Acaso era un ladrón?

De puntillas, subí al primer piso y me los ruidos extraños se hicieron más frecuentes.

Sonaba como si hubiera una persona ahogada, porque tosía un poco y volvían los extraños ruidos.

Me di cuenta de que provenían de mi habitación. La abrí sin hacer ruido y la escena que vi delante de mis ojos partió mi corazón.

Allí nuestra cama, yacía Edward. Estaba acostado y parecía que tiritaba de frío. Alcé la vista y me di cuenta de que la ventana estaba abierta. Rápidamente la cerré y me acerqué a Él. Abrí el armario y saqué unas mantas para poder taparlo, ya que se había quedado dormido por encima de las cubiertas de la cama. ¿Por qué se encontraba así? ¿A qué hora había vuelto?

Esas preguntas podían esperar, ahora todo lo que quería era que se recuperara pronto.

Me acerque lentamente a su cara y comencé a acariciarlo, para que entré en calor, porque seguía temblando, y me estaba preocupando. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y sus mejillas y nariz, rojas.

Me fui al pasillo y subí la calefacción de la casa. Y baje a hacerle un té caliente. Si seguía así lo iba a llevar al hospital.

Termine de preparar su té y subí.

Entre con cuidado y lo deje en la mesita de luz. Con cuidado puse un besito en su mejilla. Estaba congelado.

Lo empecé a mover para despertarlo.

-Edward, levántate – le dije moviendo le el hombro

Pero el no contestaba, ni siquiera se movía. Sé que era temprano, pero quería saber que estaba bien, luego podría seguir durmiendo

-Edward, por favor, levántate. Me estas asustando – le dije un poco mas fuerte en su oído

Poco a poco, él fue abriendo sus ojos. Tenía los ojos rojos, como si hubiera estado llorando.

Le costaba abrirlos, ya que había bastante luz en la habitación. Entonces, lentamente me paré y fui a cerrar las cortinas.

Cuando volví, el ya había vuelto más en sí y me miró con ojos grandes. Me senté a su lado en la cama

-B-B-Bella? ¿Eres tú? – su pregunta me confundió un poco, pero igual le respondí

-Sí, Edward – le dije, lento, como si temiera que no me entendiera.

Pero luego de quedarse mirándome unos segundos, él se abalanzó sobre mí, de modo que mi espalda cayó sobre la cama y el encima de mí.

Comenzó a besarme el cabello, la cabeza, la frente, las mejillas, el cuello, mientras me repetía que no podía creer que era yo.

Yo estaba muy confusa, me separé y lo miré.

-¿Qué pasa? – el me dijo

Eso fue lo que me enfureció más

-¿Cómo que pasa? – el me miro confundido – primero que todo fui a tu oficina, y tan tonta fui que pensé que tenias un empresario gay – casi se le salen los ojos de orbitas. Creo que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no reír. Si no estuviera tan enojada, creo que también me reiría con él – pero luego me di cuenta de que era una mujer, que te estaba sosteniendo las manos, a la cual TÚ abrazabas. ¿Justo a esa rubia teñida? Hubiera deseado ser más pesada para cuando me cayera sobre ella quedara aplastada y plana como su cerebro. Luego me voy, de tan enojada que estaba. Lo lamento por Jazz, que lo trate indiferente, pero pudo ser peor. Cuando vuelvo acá, por la tarde, me doy cuenta de que TU, no habías vuelto del trabajo, cuando hace rato deberías haber estado aquí. Salí a caminar y a comprar cosas y cuando vuelvo tarde, TÚ tampoco estabas acá! Ni siquiera me habías llamado para dejarme saber en dónde estabas. Mensaje de nadie había, ¿es que nadie se preocupó por saber lo mínimo, si yo estaba bien? ¿Tan poco importo? – en ese momento las lagrimas salían por mis ojos, pero ya no me importaba. El intento abrazarme, pero yo me negué y seguí hablando – luego, decepcionada, me fui a acostar en la habitación de Nessie, y me quedé dormida. Cuando me levante escuche unos pasos aquí arriba y tuve miedo de que algún ladrón hubiera entrado. Pero no, me encontré contigo, aquí medio muerto, temblando de frío, y me sentí tan impotente de no saber qué era lo que te ocurría!

Termine de hablar y pronto las lagrimas salían de mis ojos, sin control alguno. Estaba destruida, si sabía que todo estaba bien, solo que mis estúpidos sentimientos y alocadas hormonas ya habían tomado el control de mí.

El, se acercó y me abrazo muy fuerte. Esta vez, no hice oposición, lo necesitaba más que nunca. Lo extrañaba. Ya nada me importaba. Me sentó en su regazo y nos tapó con las mantas. Escondí mi cara en su cuello, respirando su aroma. El me estaba dando dulces caricias a lo largo de mi espalda. Y yo estaba tratando de tranquilizarme.

-¿Estás mejor? – me dijo en su suave voz.

-S-s-i, gracias – tartamudee un poco.

Poco a poco me fue separando de su cuello, para poder mirarme.

-Bella, voy a decirte lo que sucedió, pero prométeme que me dejaras terminar ¿Ok?

-SI, lo prometo

Él suspiro.

-La chica que estaba en mi oficina, Tanya, es mi prima lejana, que vive en Suecia. Vino a mí, ya que era el más civilizado de los tres de nosotros y me contó que estaba muy triste porque su marido falleció. Yo era su único apoyo y dijo que vino a visitar a una amiga que le ayudaría a reponerse, que vive cerca de aquí, por eso decidió contarnos lo que paso. Cuando Tanya se estaba yendo, Jasper, vino corriendo a mi oficina y me dijo que te vio saliendo un tanto…. Enojada. Ahora comprendo el por qué – me dijo. Y yo oculté mi cara en su cuello para que no note mi sonrojo. Despacito, me levanto la barbilla con un dedo para poder verme a los ojos, y siguió hablando – luego iba a buscarte, y recordé que ibas a buscar a Nessie al jardín. Estaba a punto de ir, pero Ángela me avisó que Em necesitaba ayuda para terminar un trabajo, el cual se entregaba mañana. Así que tuve que quedarme a ayudarlo. Cuando termine, me dirigía a casa a la hora normal. Pero ni tú ni Nessie estaban. Así que comencé a preocuparme. Te llamé al celular pero me daba que estaba apagado o algo así. Llame unas cincuenta veces. ¿Dónde está tu celular?

Otra vez el sonrojo

-¿B-bueno, puede que se haya ahogado con la pecera? – trate de sonreír, pero salió una mueca.

Pero sin embargo, él se echó a reír. Yo le sonreí también. Me encantaba verlo feliz

-Debí habérmelo esperado. – Dijo suspirando – como no aparecían por ninguna parte, llamé a todos, a Rose y a Alice, llame al jardín, a ver si Ness estaba, pero me dijeron que hace rato la habías pasado a buscar. Seguí llamando a todas las personas que se me ocurrieran que pudieran estar en contacto contigo, pero cada vez seguía más frustrado. Hasta que llamé a Angie, y me dijo que habían arreglado para que Nessie se quedara a dormir. Me despreocupé un poco, pero TU seguías desaparecida – me movió un mechón de pelo a mi oreja y me acarició el cabello – estuve buscándote toda la madrugada, Bella. ¿Cómo puedes decir que tú no nos importas? Tu y Nessie son lo más importante que tengo en mi vida. Y casi me muero al saber que no te encontraba. Les dije a Jazz y a Em que se vayan a sus casas con sus esposas y traten de calmarlas, ya que estaban histéricas en ese momento. Yo vine a cambiarme la ropa, ya que había estado en el bosque de aquella plaza, porque Angie me dijo que allí te vio por última vez. Pero me derrumbe a llorar hasta quedarme dormido. Y cuando me levantaste me sentí tan feliz de volverte a ver, Bella. Por favor, nunca me hagas algo así otra vez. No escapes de mí. Porque yo te necesito tanto en mi vida. Por favor, prométeme que esto nunca volverá a pasar.

Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Con mi dedo trate de borrarlas, pero eran tantas

-Yo te lo prometo, mi amor. Lo siento tanto. Siento haberte preocupado. – le dije tratando de hacerle sentir lo mal que quería su perdón.

Comencé a besarle los rastros húmedos de sus lágrimas, y bajé hacia su boca. Él me respondió rápidamente y se convirtió en un dulce beso. Trate de transmitirle todo el arrepentimiento que sentí por hacerle eso. Y él lo comprendió, y me hizo saber que estaba perdonada.

Nos separamos, y el puso su frente sobre la mía, mirándome con esos ojos verdes, que brillaban de alegría.

-Porqué reaccionaste así, Bella. Con Tanya fue solo un inofensivo abrazo.

¿Qué le iba a decir? La verdad que quería esperar unos días para ir al médico, pero si le mentía, se daría cuenta y pensaría que yo lo hice por desconfianza. Y se enojaría.

Malinterpretó mi silencio.

Se estaba por levantar, pero yo le tomé el brazo y puse su mano sobre mi estomago.

El me miró confundido. No caía todavía.

-Lo siento tanto, pero el bebito, realmente hizo que mis hormonas estuvieran en descontrol - Le dije suavecito

Pronto, comencé a sentir pánico, ya que se había quedado congelado.

-Edward? – le pregunte, pero este no reaccionaba. Le sacudí el hombro.

Luego de sacudirlo un poco me miró con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¿E-estas e-embara-zada? – me dijo con voz quebrada

Me largue a llorar, pero le asentí con la cabeza.

Tomó tiernamente mi cara con sus dos grandes manos y me dio un dulce beso. Pero rápidamente se transformó en un beso lleno de pasión. Terminamos los dos jadeando, en busca de aire.

Cuando nos recuperamos, el me acostó en la cama y bajo su cara hasta mi plano vientre. Y le comenzó a dar pequeños tiernos besitos y apoyo su cabeza sobre él.

Suspiramos y nos quedamos dormidos, abrazados, uno al lado del otro. Pronto la familia seria más grande.

-Te amo, Bella – me dijo medio dormido

-Te amamos, papi – le dije antes de quedar dormida

* * *

Wow, que OneShot bastante largo….

La verdad no tengo idea como se me ocurrió escribir esto. Es algo loco.

Bueno, para las personas que siguen mi historia "Por ti" debo decir que no creo que hoy suba, porque me quede en blanco y no se me ocurre como la debo seguir. Si me tienen paciencia seguiré adelante. Pero también si quieren pueden darme ideas de cómo quieren que siga.

¿Les gustó esta historia? ¿O les pareció tonta? No se a veces tengo la impresión de que no está muy buena. Pero siempre me pasa lo mismo al final de todos mis proyectos XP

Reviews sobre qué opinan, si les gustó o no ;)

Los quiero (L)

PPrincess


End file.
